


Moral of the Story

by LadyAuthor711



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eric northman angst, F/M, but none are actually present, some mentions of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Prompt: Hey I was listening to ‘from the dining table’ by Harry styles the other day and I was thinking could you maybe do eric Northman x reader where they’re going through a break up but they still love each other a lot ? So quite angsty but still romantic if that makes sense lol! It’s such a beautiful and melancholic song I’d really recommend it! If not dw, maybe just on the lyric ‘woke up the girl who looked just like you, I almost said your name’ or something like that?
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s), Eric Northman/Reader, Eric Northman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration Soundtrack: 
> 
> Moral of the Story- Ashe

It’s been four months since you walked out of Eric’s life for what he knew would be forever. He majorly fucked up this time, showed you the beast he truly was and this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He could still hear you screaming in his head and he could still hear himself screaming back at you.

Eric cringed as he thought about what brought on this fight. You knew what he was; who he was. He was Eric fucking Northman, Viking vampire god. You knew he’d done terrible things, horrible atrocities he’d told you so himself but for some reason you still stayed with him; until now.

He’d been so gentle with you, even when he wasn’t. But there was still something inside of him that desperately wanted to unleash the beast within him. And he did, on a most willing Ivanka; a stripper who worked at Fangtasia. Ivanka was more than glad to take the brunt of his beastly desire. Little did Eric know that as he was pounding his frustrations into Ivanka, you had just come into the club and Pam had eagerly told you that he was “hashing things out” with an employee.

You had waited for Eric in his office for four hours before he had finally come out of the basement and Pam told him that you had been waiting for him. Before Eric could block your sight though, you saw a well fucked Ivanka covered in bite marks come out of the basement.

Eric would’ve drowned his eyes in bleach if it meant that he could get the image of your face falling at the moment you’d realized what he’d done. You pushed past Eric and he let you for the moment, you rushed through the crowd and Eric just watched you for the moment as you left through the front door before pursuing after you.

Before you even got in your car he was there, waiting for you a pleading look on his face.

“Y/N. Please let me explain.”

“What is there to explain Eric? I know exactly what I saw and despite what you think about us frail and stupid humans I know why you did it.” You spat at his stoic face. “You are a monster, and you’re incapable of letting yourself be happy so you let that beast inside you rule and tear everything happy in your life to shreds.”

Eric felt that same beast Y/N was talking about unfurl and hiss as she accused him. “You have no idea what’s in my nature. I’m a thousand years old, I’m not the type of person to play human boyfriend.”

“That’s the problem Eric!” You screamed at him and he watched and listened as your veins pulsed with anger and your cheeks reddened but not in the way he enjoyed so much. “You are a monster! And in those thousand years of life that’s all you’ll ever be! Us humans may be fragile things with the lifespan of a fruit fly compared to you, but we can grow and change. But you; you’ve been the same bloodthirsty brute for a thousand years! And you’ll never change.”

Eric felt himself internally flinch as he took in your blooming hatred for him, the curl of a snarl on your lip as you finished berating him. There was a part of him that wanted to grab you by the throat and push you against the car and force himself on you until you forgave him and another part of him had been cut at the knees by you and yearned to fall at your feet, begging for forgiveness.

“I’m almost glad that you did this sooner than later. I don’t want to waste what’s left of my insignificant life on a monster like you that’ll never grow despite having all that time to do so.”

Eric watched as you reached for the handle of your car door and before he could stop it, he felt his own hatred bubble out of his throat and past his lips. “You’re right. I am glad I did this, that you found me out. Because I don’t like I could spend another insufferable minute pretending to be something I’m not! I am a monster Y/N, I’m a bloody thirsty fucking beast you could tear your throat out if I so wished and I’m done trying to stop myself from doing exactly what I desire. And all I desire now is to be free from shackles from you and fight, fuck and kill my way through the rest of eternity.”

Your hatred was evident on your face, but Eric saw that trace of sadness, of betrayal as you climbed into the car. “Goodbye Eric.”

***********

Two months after that Eric still had that part of his humanity turned off and drowned whatever feelings he had for you in blood and sex. The most willing blonde twins that Eric couldn’t care enough about to know their names were eager enough to help him do just that. But the same thing happened with them as it had with every other woman, he tried fucking his feelings of anger and sadness into.

The women beneath him would fade away and your face would replace them. Your familiar and beautiful face contorted into pleasure as he made love to you, your fingers running through his blonde hair pulling at him and bringing him closer to you. The body of the strangers would fade away and be replaced with yours underneath him, your warm skin sliding against his cool skin; letting him believe that he was truly alive like you were.

“Eric.” He heard you breathe under him and he knew you were close. He had gotten so good at reading your body, knowing it wants and needs and you did the same for him. Your nails clawed his back as he brought you to the edge, only to fall over the edge himself. You kissed his chest and neck as you both came down from your highs.

“I love you.” You whispered into his ear.

“Eric.” The girl Eric was fucking tonight waved her hand in front of his face, breaking the daydream and snapping Eric back into his harsh and sad reality. “Eric are you alright?”

“Get out.” Eric said softly the first time but when she didn’t immediately leave his presence his voice held more of a threat as he told her to leave the second time; sending the girl scurrying for her clothes with haste before abruptly leaving.

Eric fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes as he picked up the daydream where he left off, letting his hands slide into his basketball shorts and feeling how hard he was for you.

“I love you.” You whispered to him again and again and again as Eric pumped himself faster until he brought himself to release and the daydream changed into a nightmare.

“Why did you hurt me, Eric? Is this what you wanted? Were those women what you truly desired?”

“No. No, none of them were you. I want you; I’ve only ever wanted you, Y/N.” Eric said into the void, trying to explain his feelings to the ghost of you, but when he opened his eyes you were gone and he knew that you’d never be back.


End file.
